Brothers
by SiniseSnakeEyes
Summary: Sigma 6 verse with a few classic GI Joe characters added. The Joes found out that Cobra is after a powerstone that is located on the Arashikages island. What will happen when  many ninjas, 'ordinary' Joes and Cobras clash?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Sigma 6 FanFiction: Brothers**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Sadly I don't own the characters of GI Joe Sigma 6 and GI Joe RAH.**_

_**Note:**__** Snake Eyes & Storm Shadow are blood brothers in this FF! At the beginning of the Story Scarlett & Snake Eyes are not together. I took the liberty of expanding the Sigma 6 Team with characters of the RAH series.**_

_**If the characters are a bit OOC, I'm very sorry but I don't know the RAH series really good and it's not very long ago that I was first introduced to GI Joe. **_

_*blah blah* - sign language_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning<strong>

Everything began with a new lead of Cobra and the Powerstone that the Sigma 6 team had found. "Joes we have a new trail that will lead us to Cobra! ", said Duke to his widened team when everyone was present. New in the team was Lifeline, a medic (should be obvious), a helicopter pilot named Wild Bill (should know him if you know RAH or the comics) and Ace another pilot.

"We have discovered Cobra near Japan. Apparently they are after another powerstone. But we will prevent that they will get it! ", explained Duke.

"And who will go?", asked Tunnel Rat.

Duke looked at his team standing before him and said finally: "We all go. Hi-Tech found out that Cobra Commander, the Baroness, Destro, Zartan and his Dreadnoks and even Storm Shadow are staying on an island near Japan. Where exactly we don't know, yet! We will have to solve this during the flight. "

When Duke had said the last name, he had looked at Snake Eyes. They discovered only recently that Storm Shadow was controlled through brainwashing thanks to Cobra Commander. Now Snake Eyes wanted to free his brother from Cobra's grasp – no matter the cost – and that was worrying Duke and the others of Sigma 6 big time. They were afraid that their ninja friend would sacrifice himself if that would mean that he could safe his little brothers life.

Even with that concern Duke knew that he couldn't talk Snake Eyes out of taking part at this mission because even if he would leaf Snake Eyes at HQ the ninja would search for Storm Shadow alone and that idea was even more disliked by Duke.

If he would take him with them then he could at least ensure that at least one out of the team would always look out for the ninja.

'Yeah sure, as if that would really work. He **is** a _ninja_ – what he always liked to emphasize when it was about things like that.' thought Duke.

* * *

><p>While everyone was getting ready to set off, went Scarlett to Snake Eyes room.<p>

"Snake Eyes? ", said Scarlett as she entered his room.

When he heard his name he turned around and looked at her questioning through his visor.

Scarlett was always amazed how he could express things without saying them out loud. He could express himself better through his body language than others with words. He didn't even need to use sign language – even if he had mastered it fluently.

"I just wanted to say to you: Take care of yourself out there, ok? Please don't do something stupid."

He didn't answer right away instead he walked towards her and hugged her. After a few seconds he let go of her and took a step back to sign. *Don't worry, I will take care. I am a _**ninja**_ after all.*

Scarlett let out a short laugh at his reply but caught herself quickly. "You! Just because you are a *ninja* doesn't mean that you never do something totally stupid. I'm just worried about you, okay?"

Snake Eyes nodded slowly. *Thank you… that you care.*

"What does that mean? Of course I care for you!" When she realised what she had just said she got red in her face and quickly added: „And of course so do the others!"

She saw how Snake Eyes shoulder shook and realized that he was laughing silently.

*Thanks Scarlett.*

Scarlett got really red in her face now so she quickly turned around. "…Just get ready. We leave in one hour!"

She left with these words Snake Eyes room.

* * *

><p>After an hour the whole team stood ready in the aircraft hangar ready to kick a few Cobras in their asses (except Lifeline of course since he is pacifist).<p>

Wild Bill and Ace flew a plane in which the team had enough space to make exact plans during the flight to the aircraft carrier – that was anchored before Japan.


	2. Chapter 2: On their Way

_Note: I want to thank WestAero13 for the first review to this FF. Thousand thanks. ^^**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: On their Way<strong>

They weren't far from the aircraft carrier – where they would switch from their bigger plane to smaller combat-planes – when Hi-Tech's laptop stopped functioning.

"Shit!"

"What is it Hi-Tech?" asked Duke their technology specialist.

"My laptop went nuts just now! It's like something is jamming my plans to get an exact picture of the area where the powerstone is!"

"Great and what do we do now? We can't just go in a territory we know nothing about!" asked Tunnel Rat.

"Calm down T-Rat. We will work something out." said Duke to Tunnel Rat.

"I am calm. I'm just asking…"mumbled Tunnel Rat.

Duke then turned to their techie: "Hi-Tech do you have at least some coordinates for us?"

"Yeah I do. Here…" He gave Duke a sheet of paper where the coordinates were scribbled on. "The only problem now is that I can't support you anymore since I got no plans about the area for you…"

"We will find some solution for our problem!" said Scarlett convinced.

Hi-Tech felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw Snake Eyes standing behind him.

*I know the area of the coordinates. I could draw you a map from my memories of it. Kamakura and Jinx know it too. They can tell you some things about it.*

With these words Snake Eyes went silently to his apprentices and explained them the situation.

Duke, Scarlett and the others looked at each other and Scarlett said: "Seems like our problem is already solved.

The rest of the team nodded. They were a bit surprised since they didn't experience often a situation where Snake Eyes would reveal something about himself even if it wasn't that much.

* * *

><p>Jinx and Kamakura told the rest of the team about the area while Snake Eyes was drawing the map of said area.<p>

"If Hi-Tech's coordinates are correct – and I doubt that they aren't – then the place where the powerstone is..." Jinx quickly glanced at Kamakura and then at her Sensei who looked up from what he was doing when she stopped and he gestured her to go on. So she took a deep breath. "...it's the island of the Arashikage – our clan."

When she had said that the rest of the team – except the ninjas of course – buzzed the same questions through their heads. _'How far did Cobra Commander's mind control go on Storm Shadow. Was it so strong to let Storm Shadow tell Cobra everything about his clan?'_

But before anyone could find their voice again Snake Eyes clicked with his tongue to get their attention.

He placed a map on a desk – that was screwed on the floor – and the others stepped closer to look at it.

"And you did that so fast and out of your memories, amigo?" asked Long Range amazed.

Snake Eyes just nodded and wanted to go on when Heavy Duty said: "Man, I think you should have been a cartographer. That map is really detailed."

"You can continue to be amazed by sensei's drawing talents or you could give him your full attention so that you won't die in the first seconds your on the island!" snapped Jinx.

Snake Eyes laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Jinx let out a sigh. "Sorry Sensei... but it is true. "

After this little outburst on Jinx side Snake Eyes continued with his description and Kamakura 'translated'.

"Sensei shows us where the cameras are hidden that could detect us."

Now Snake Eyes tipped on a few other places on the map and drew circles around them with one of his always present pens.

"What Sensei just circled are places where the defence weapons and traps are." said now Jinx.

"Why do you need so much defence weapons and traps?" asked Lifeline when he saw how many circles were on the map.

Jinx, Kamakura – and probably Snake Eyes too – gave him a look that said are-you-really-that-stupid-? and then Jinx said: "To protect us of course. We **are** ninjas and that means – even if live in secret- there are still some clans out there that are after us!"

Lifeline kept his mouth shut after that and the briefing continued. It took a while till Snake Eyes - with the help of Kamakura and Jinx – had told the others of the most important tunnels and other strategic points.

When that was finished they had already reached the point where they were landing on the aircraft carrier that Hawk had sent for support.

As soon as they had touched the ground the team got ready to change from their big plane to smaller and faster planes. Hi-Tech stayed on board of the aircraft carrier to try to get his computer working to that he could at least support the rest of the team a little bit.

Wild Bill flew his Tomahawk, Ace a modified version of the Skystriker that could transport now two passengers and Scarlett flew a new version of the mini-jet. In this new mini-jet Scarlett could take somebody with her and of course this someone was Snake Eyes. Tunnel Rat and Long Range flew with Ace, Duke and the others flew with Wild Bill.


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers

**Chapter 3: Brothers**

When they reached the island they were shot at and the pilots had to use all their skills to avoid getting shot down.

Wild Bill accomplished it to get near enough to the ground so that his passengers could jump out. Duke toke the lead and gave the others fire protection while they jumped out of the tomahawk.

Ace too accomplished it to 'unload' Long Range and Tunnel Rat and at the same time shot down a few Cobras.

When Scarlett and Snake Eyes approached the ground their left wing was hit.

"Snakes, you have to jump, now! I can't hold us in the air forever without crashing against something!"

Since she was the one flying she couldn't see if Snake Eyes replied anything. And she didn't need to because he grabbed her at her shoulders.

"Snakes? What are you doing?" screamed Scarlett over the noise of the damaged Mini-Jet.

He didn't reply in any way to her words, just flipped a switch which popped of the roof of the jet and jumped out of it with Scarlett in his arms. Even though Snake Eyes is a ninja they both fell roughly through the branches of a tree and Snake Eyes – still with Scarlett in his arms – managed to roll of the ground.

"Are you alright Snake Eyes?"

He pushed her gently off him and gave her an *Everything is alright." as an answer.

"Good then I can do that without having a guilty conscience!" As soon as she had said that she hit him in his side and heard how he breathed harsh for a moment after that.

"Snakes? You did hurt yourself, didn't you?" asked Scarlett concerned.

Snake Eyes waved her aside, stood up and walked away. Scarlett followed him and when she had catched up she asked: "Where are you going?"

*Where the others are: to the fight. "He said matter of fact.

"You're hurt! At least let me see if I can do something for. I know that I'm not Lifeline but my knowledge in medicine is good enough to patch you up a bit!"

Snake Eyes gave her no visible reaction of acknowledgement; instead he speeded up his pace.

"Ninjas!" murmured Scarlett while she too quickened her pace.

She followed him when he suddenly stopped and signalled her to follow his lead as well as to be silent. Scarlett didn't know what he had heard since she could only hear the noise if distant fights.

'It seems like we crashed pretty far away from the battle.' Mused Scarlett.

Suddenly and like out of nowhere flew a few Shuriken straight at her. Snake Eyes drew his blades – which he always carried on his back – and blocked them with ease.

Scarlett drawed her own weapon and got ready to shot at the sight of the enemy.

"I wouldn't have thought that you would have the courage to take another step on this island. But you're even bold enough to deny that you betrayed our clan, our father and me too!" spoke Storm Shadow full of disgust as he stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

Snake Eyes didn't reply anything and just stood there with his blades pointing to the ground. He looked like picture of calm but Scarlett could see how tense he really was under the surface.

Without a warning Scarlett's communicator made a noise and Duke's voice reached their ears.

"Scarlett, Snake Eyes. Can you hear me? If so then answer me!"

'Great timing Duke!" thought Scarlett sarcastically.

This short distraction was like a signal for Storm Shadow and ran straight at them. Snake Eyes pushed Scarlett out of the way and blocked his brother's attack.

The two fought an unbalanced sword fight since Snake Eyes made no move to attack Storm Shadow and preferred to continue to block the attacks.

Scarlett couldn't do anything but watch and this because of different reasons: 1. She wasn't crazy enough to interfere a fight between ninjas, 2. Snake Eyes wouldn't want her to interfere and last but not least: she was afraid to hit Snake Eyes with one of her arrows of her crossbow.

"What's the matter brother? Are you to scared to attack me? Answer me! You and I, we both know that you could talk if you wanted to!"

'What does he mean? Snakes can't talk, or can he?' thought Scarlett while she was trying to do the only thing she could right now: contact Duke.

Storm Shadow's attacks were getting stronger and he succeeded to corner Snake Eyes at a tree there he reached for Snakes visor.

Snake Eyes did nothing to stop him. If it had been somebody else he would have already sprung into action but since there were only Scarlett and Storm Shadow present – and both had already seen his face at least ones – he let it pass.

Without his visor you could see a pair of blue eyes, a few strands of blond hair as well as a small scar under his left eye.

Storm Shadow looked into the eyes of his brother and he couldn't see what he had expected to see. He had thought that he would see the coward that his brother was reflected in his eyes but instead he saw something he would have never expected to see: sadness.

Sadness and determination!

This surprised Storm Shadow so much that he retreated a few steps back.

"Wh… Why are you looking at me like that?" he shouted.

Snake Eyes took a step towards his brother while said brother continued to retreat. They circled each other till Storm Shadow stood with his back toward the tree.

Then Snake Eyes did something that neither Scarlett or Strom Shadow had expected, he put away his swords – which he still held in his hands – back into their sheaths on his back.

"Duke to Scarlett. We've got unexpected help and have succeeded to scare Cobra Commander and his henchmen from the island. But there is a chance that a few Dreadnoks are still on the island, so be careful. What's your status?"

Scarlett made a move to answer Duke when Snake Eyes suddenly walked straight towards his brother and gave him a punch in the face.

A baffled Storm Shadow fell to the ground and looked at his brother. When he moved to stand up he said with some uncertainty in his voice: "Well brother it looks like we have to continue our fight at another time. I'm sure that the Commander is already waiting for me."

But before he could walk away, Snake Eyes grabbed him at his shoulder and pushed him against the tree again. You could see in his eyes that Snake Eyes was not willing to let his brother walk away. He hit him again, but this time Scarlett believed to hear a quiet, unknown voice, which sounded hoarse and unused: "You are such a big idiot, little brother!"

Scarlett couldn't belief her eyes but the look on Storm Shadow's face told her that it was true: Snake Eyes had talked.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Well he wanted him to speak… But in the end it seems like he never believed that he would hear the voice of his brother again.<em>


End file.
